


Title To Be Determined

by Luminoir



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), The author has no clue what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminoir/pseuds/Luminoir
Summary: In which Izuku Midoriya is the hero of the Fantasy Life world.





	Title To Be Determined

Choose your Life:

-Paladin

> Monsters and creatures of evil never take a holiday, and neither does the valiant Paladin. With weapon in hand, become a shield of the innocent and the sword of the weak.

  
-Mercenary

> Allegiance to none, a soldier to all. You only need your trusty blade and keen skills to get the job done. Oversized claymore totally included!

  
-Hunter

> Let your hunting instincts guide you as you stalk your prey deep in forests or out under the scorching desert sun.

  
-Wizard

> Harness the power of the elements to perform a variety of potent healing and attacking spells. Now that’s magic!

  
-Miner

> Arm yourself with your trusty pickaxe, and get ready to rock some rocks! A cornucopia of precious metals lie in wait deep underground. Can you dig it?

  
-Woodcutter

> Arm yourself with an axe, and take to the forest for that authentic lumberjack Lifestyle. Remember, if you respect nature, nature will respect you!

  
-Angler

> Grab your trusty fishing rod, and traverse the land in search of fishing spots! Fishing may seem like an easy job, but if you come home empty handed, you’ll be going to sleep hungry.

  
-Cook

> Become a gourmet Cook, and entice even the king with the heavenly taste of your signature dishes! Spice up your Life with, um… condiments!

  
-Blacksmith

> What would a Paladin do without a sword, or a Miner without a pickaxe? Blacksmiths are simply indispensable in every town! Forge the finest, tools, weapons, and armor!

  
-Carpenter

> Weapons and armor of steel and alchemical elixirs? No, yours is a more practical craft. What good is a Paladin if she has no bed to sleep in? All other crafts rest on the product of your skills. Literally.

  
-Tailor

> Fashion. Everyone wants it, but few can truly “get” it. You can double-stitch your way to the center of any fashionista’s wardrobe. And you look FAB-U-LOUS doing it!

  
-Alchemist

> It’s not magic, I say! No, not a scam either! Alchemists can really turn weeds and the like into usable items!

"..."

"..."

"Alright. I've decided." the green-haired boy said to himself, after several minutes of careful consideration.

"I think I'll go with-"

**Author's Note:**

> Might update, might leave this idea to rot for all eternity, who knows lmao.
> 
> I suck at titles, someone send help.


End file.
